Forever Love
by Zac Malfoy Snape
Summary: Espero les guste, basado en la cancion de X the movie, es tan hermosa snif snif, porfa dejen reviews


FOREVER LOVE  
  
Zac: LARIHO!!!!! Yare yare, se que siempre pongo las notas de autor al final, pero esta vez lo quise hacer de este modo, es bueno variar de vez en cuando, bueno, este finc lo escribí después de ver por 12ava vez "X the movie" es tan triste snif snif, y la canción es lo mejor, es preciosa y tan triste que decidí usarla para esta finc. Por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera que no haría con ellos wuajajaja!!! Todos son de JKRoulin o como se escriba, eso es todo. Besos.  
  
*****************************************@********************************** ********** Mou hitori de arukenai /Ya no puedo caminar solo. Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite /Los vientos del tiempo son muy fuertes. Aah, kizutsuku koto nante /Aah, deberías haberte acostumbrado. Naretahazu, dakedo ima wa... /A las cosas que te hieren, pero ahora...  
  
Un hombre de hermosa cabellera rubia estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá de terciopelo, sus ojos grises estaban vacíos, sin un brillo de vida, rojos he hinchados de tanto llorar, con la garganta seca de tanto gritar y gemir, con el corazón destrozado de tanto sufrir, ya ni fuerzas le quedan para vivir, ni una sola lagrima queda dentro de él, solo el dolor y la desolación han habitado su cuerpo y las profundas ganas de morir.  
  
Aah, kono mama dakishimete /Aah, abrázame así. Nureta mama no kokoro wo /Este corazón húmedo. Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni /Si en este tiempo que siempre cambia. Kawaranai ai ga aru nara /Hay amor inmutable.  
  
Aunque lo que hizo le signifique la muerte, poco le importa, eso es lo que mas desea, morir y así acabar con su dolor, pero por lo visto este ser maligno desea verlo sufrir, desea que se consuma lentamente en su dolor, y es lo que esta logrando. Lucius Malfoy solo mira el vacío, deseando que esa persona que tanto amo entre por la puerta y le brinde esa sonrisa que hacia agitarse a su corazón.  
  
Will you hold my heart /Sujetarias mi corazón. Namida uketomete /Para parar mis lagrimas. Mou kowaresouna all my heart /Todo mi corazón esta roto.  
  
Sus manos están a un lado, se ve claramente que están heridas y como es que pequeñas gotas de sangre caen lentamente al piso, a un lado de puede ver el piso forrado de una hermosa alfombra, donde hay un punto todo maltratado y como carcomido, el piso esta raspado y con algunas quebraduras por la sesión de golpes que Lucius le propino con todo el dolor, odio, tristeza y frustración que habitan su alma.  
  
Forever Love, Forever Dream /Amor eterno, sueño eterno. Afureru omoi dake ga /Mis desbordantes emociones. Hageshiku, Setsunaku /Son tan apasionadas y fuertes. Jikan wo umetsukusu /Que el tiempo no importa.  
  
Aun le es imposible creer que halla perdido a la persona que mas amaba, que no halla podido llegar a tiempo para salvarlo de las garras de ese maldito monstruo, que al llegar al lugar de reunión con los mortifagos lo único que halla encontrado es el cuerpo casi muerto de su único y verdadero amor, esas imágenes pasan una y otra vez por su cabeza, le duele tanto recordar, pero es lo único que puede hacer.  
  
Oh tell me why /Oh dime porque. All I see is blue in my heart /Lo unico que veo es tristeza en mi corazón. Will you stay with me /Te quedarias conmigo. Kaze ga sugisaru made /Hasta que el tiempo haya pasado. Mata afuredasu All my tears /Todas mis lagrimas se desbordan.  
  
Escucho rumores que Voldemort había descubierto quien era el traidor en sus filas, de inmediato un miedo tan profundo se apodero de su ser, fue lo antes posible a la única reunión de mortifagos que no fue invitado, pero al llegar ya no había nadie, solo un frágil cuerpo tirado en medio de la sala, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se acerco rápidamente para tomarlo en brazos, todo su cuerpo presentaba distintos cortes y moretones, abrió sus hermosos ojos negros por un momento, lo miro con todo el amor que alguien pueda expresar, mientras una hermosa sonrisa surcaba sus labios y decía de manera lenta y muy suave "Creo...........que......que no podré.......cumplir mi promesa" El rubio se aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras convulsionaba por el llanto "No digas eso amor mío, tu siempre cumples tus promesas, no me dejes" En el ultimo aliento que le quedaba susurro suavemente un "Te amo" y cerro los ojos para siempre, Lucius se aferro con mas fuerza a su cuerpo mientras un grito desgarrador se oía a lo lejos.  
  
Forever Love, Forever Dream /Amor eterno, sueño eterno. Kono mama soba ni itte /Quédate conmigo ahora . Yoake ni furueru Kokoro wo dakishimete /Sujeta mi corazón tembloroso al amanecer. Oh Stay with me /Oh quedate conmigo.  
  
La risa de Voldemort salio de entre las sombras "Que momento tan romántico" El rubio levantó su mirada llena de odio y de un fino movimiento saco su barita "¡Avadakedabra!" pero Voldemort lo repelió con facilidad, cuando Lucius preparaba un nuevo ataque el Lord oscuro lo roseó con una extraña sustancia y él apareció en su casa, cayo al suelo completamente desmoronado y comenzó a golpear el suelo con tanta fuerza que sus manos se lastimaban, mientras gritaba y lloraba. Ahora solo esta en ese sofá esperando a que ese veneno surta efecto en su cuerpo, sus ojos se cierran lentamente mientras los calidos brazos de Thanatos lo rodean, lo ultimo que puede ver antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre es a Severus sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano.  
  
OWARI  
  
Zac: aaahhhh!!!! Que triste me quedo snif snif, aun no puedo creer halla matado a mi Sevy, espero le halla gustado y que no me maten por eso, la canción que use es "Forever Love" que es cantado por el grupo "X". Angel: [con su pañuelo] snif snif, que cruel eres. Shadow: pobre Sevy. Zac: hasta a mi me duele haberlo matado, bueno eso es todo. Besos, nota ¡¡ai shiteru nee-san!!!! 


End file.
